


The only way out

by Lisacat



Series: Merch's Story [7]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 高領與短褲實在太迷人了。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Merch's Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792153
Kudos: 24





	The only way out

他用目光沿著那件新的高領上衣與男人脖子的交界處來回撫摸，要不是攝影師還在，他大概已經摟著對方敏感怕癢的腰，撥開高領上衣親吻被遮住的修長頸子了。

看著他的男人在階梯上擺出各種不同的姿態，那件新買的格紋毛呢外套穿了又脫、脫了又穿，他眸色暗了一階，手指不由自主地扯了扯喉結前方的黑色衣領，將PRACTICE幾個字扯得字距變寬又復原。

他想要他。

想以舌在那個高傲抬起的優美下顎滑行，劃過長長的頸，在琴吻上重複刻印下自己的痕跡，拉開寬大的領子，在衣物蓋住的地方藏滿他無限的愛意，一朵一朵地美麗綻放在黑衣之中。

在待會開車過去拍短褲的場景前，他已經決定先放攝影師去吃個早餐、喝點咖啡了。

為了在無人的飯店階梯拍照，他們大清早就開了10幾分鐘的車過來，在陽光剛出來的時候為Eddy拍照。

他在和攝影師一起確認照片時，說了先各自去覓食，一小時後在下個地點會合，剛走下階梯的Eddy完全沒有方才拍照的那種皇室氣質，大大的笑容卻依然燦爛奪目。

「我看了照片了，完全沒有問題，你看一下有沒有什麼想法吧。」

他讓出位置，推著相機裡的主角上前查看，但Eddy只是掩著呵欠小聲地對他說話，並沒有急著檢查拍攝成果。

「Brett，我有點想睡覺……，待會可以先繞去我喜歡的那間店買咖啡嗎？」

他淺淺地勾起嘴角，捏了捏Eddy的手，對著看向自己的目光以唇型無聲地說好。

他在Eddy享受地喝完摩卡之後，才將車子停下，他傾身往副駕駛座靠近，以拇指抹去這個人因為怕燙而打開蓋子吹氣，並沾上的奶泡與可可粉。

「Brett！」

Eddy害羞地叫著男友的名字，在看見上一秒還在自己唇上的泡沫被Brett沾去放入口中時。

「嗯？抱歉，我忘了這邊可能更美味……」

面不改色地撩撥愛人已經是Brett最擅長的事了，他一邊漫不經心地道歉，一邊解開安全帶逼近Eddy，在他的唇舌間尋找殘留的巧克力味咖啡香。

他拉著Eddy的右手覆在他棉質的褲襠上，在飯店廁所換上的新短褲裡，有著已經迫不及待的慾望。

「Edward Chen，你知道你在那個階梯上的表情有多麼誘人嗎？我不知道用了多少力氣在克制自己，才沒有在飯店門口吻你，現在……給我一點小小的獎勵吧。」

他在Eddy羞得通紅的耳殼輕咬了一下，在對方無用的抗議聲中實現自己的想像－－在高領的底下重重吮出一片花圈，圍在這個只能屬於他的男人頸部。

「Brett……不行……現在是白天會、會被看見啦……」

他最後還是不捨地離開Eddy的脖子，但仍然在他唇邊再次偷了個吻。

「那這裡怎麼辦？」

他指著短褲中央鼓起的地方，瞇眼問著，等待這個迷人的男子給出解決方案。

「我……我用手好嗎？比較不容易被發現……」

Eddy說著的同時，手指便沿著短褲寬鬆的褲管向上摸索，褲管上的STACCATO字樣被他的手背推得擠成一團，當他握住了內褲底下的炙手性器，Brett就對著他敏感的耳朵吹氣低語。

「好吧，那就先用手吧，等拍完短褲的照片後，我們回家再繼續。」

Eddy的手在他的內褲上磨蹭了許久，在他的催促下終於替他解放了直挺挺的陰莖，扯下的內褲褲頭壓在陰囊下方，不適的感覺在Eddy的手撫摸他已經濕滑的頂端時全都消失了。

他聽著Eddy因為深知他的喜好而刻意發出的粗重呼吸聲，眼睛完全無法離開那個被兔牙咬住的厚唇。

他被那只拿起弓來美麗優雅的手執著，練習了一回運弓，他不用看都知道短褲中的手肯定又彎曲著小指，沒有好好放在該放的位置，那是Eddy用到弓尖時的小習慣，可愛又獨特。

在Eddy發現路人看向車內的時候，他被緊緊地握住，他戳了下戀人即使疏於鍛鍊也仍然明顯的上臂肌肉，安撫著對方。

「沒關係的，今天是開我的車，隔熱紙比較黑看不清楚，你專心幫我就好。」

記起現在不是在自己的那台小車上之後，明顯放鬆下來的Eddy將自己會的都用上了，在上下套弄的同時以食指摳弄他的溝槽和繫帶，一下按摩著恥骨上的肌膚，一下搓揉囊袋中裝滿的球體。

他刻意配合著Eddy的手速，一上一下地挺動著，在高潮來臨前以手臂勾住Eddy，將人拉近交換著氣味與津液，在他的舌侵門踏戶地攻佔對方口腔，卻被溫柔地吸吮時，射在Eddy的手中。

情慾過後的兩人額頭相抵，一個因為射精後的空白而無言喘氣，一個因為被對方勾起的渴望而興奮低吟。

Brett緩了緩後啄了下Eddy出汗的鼻尖，才打開前座扶手置物空間，拿出了衛生紙讓對方擦手，並為自己弄髒的新商品善後。

「呃……Brett，你可以把手放在褲襠中間嗎？那樣好像比較好一點。」

攝影師尷尬地看著相機螢幕上放大的照片，不願意去想像兩位老闆剛才這一小時裡到底做了什麼，才會在新商品上弄出一塊濕濕的痕跡，還黏有衛生紙碎屑，只好指揮著完全沒有意識到不對勁的那個人用手遮住無法入鏡的地方，以便盡快完成今日的工作。

這是他能遠離這兩位離不開彼此的小提琴家的唯一出路了。


End file.
